


SixDreams

by That_tall_nuri



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amalgamation (Undertale), Horror, Illnesses, Other, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_tall_nuri/pseuds/That_tall_nuri
Summary: It's my first One-Shot I'm posting here! No refinements, no check-ups, it's just a quick thing I wrote down. I promise I'll write more fluent works in the future.
Relationships: Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 8





	SixDreams

Six Dreams.

Asgore found Hotland to be pleasantly soothing. The warmth of the molten lava favored his gardening, the heat of the environment gently cuddled him, despite the fact that his thick fur, covering his body, provided him an abundant amount of heat.

He was having a peaceful tea time, as in the meanwhile, he admired his beautiful floral arrangments exposed at the entrance of his laboratory. Little did he know, that this peaceful moment not only would have been short, but also, his last.

Not too much later, in fact, loud bangs on the door could be heard. Asgore flew off his chair, dropped his cup of tea, as he stood up, and quickly rushed to the door; It seemed as someone was desperate, crying out loud, screaming, hitting the door of the laboratory so hard, that he could even notice a slight dent on it. 

When he opened the door, he was slightly panting, dressed with a sweat  
y, wrinkled lab coat, a pair of blue jeans, that began to be too tight for him, and a purple sweater beneath the lab coat, personally crafted by the person that stood in front of him.

He had just opened his mouth to speak, when Chara screamed at the top of her lungs

"FATHER! FATHER! ASRIEL! HE FELL!" 

Her screaming was loud, her tone felt so miserable, so desperate. Tears rolled down on her chubby cheeks, mucus dripped from her nose, and her make-up melted in that mess her face was. She was holding Asriel in her arms, clenched to her chest while her tears fell on him. He, on the other hand, did not speak, move, or breathe at all. 

Asgore didn't need any explanation. His eyes were filling with tears, and panic began to take over him. He gestured with his head to follow him, and immediately made his way towards the elevator that brought to the real lab. Chara didn't make any questions; she already knew about that secret laboratory, as much as her mom, or Asriel himself. She would often hang out with her dad, to study with him, since she had a particular affinity for science, and she especially enjoyed physics.

Right now, though, she had no time to think about anything else but her brother. She followed Asgore to the elevator and went down with him to the True Lab. Asriel felt light, despite his height, and despite how many sweets he baked. He was pretty thin for a thirty years old man, and even more considering what he cooked. But perhaps, the real reason why he was so thin, was because of his sister of the same age Chara, who ate all of his goods. He loved cooking for her, and considering how chubby Chara was, she definitely did enjoy eating his sweets. 

Furthermore, Chara was particularly muscular. She wasn't the lazy kind of sister, and she definitely did work out a lot together with her brother. Her muscles were chiseled, big, yet somehow roundish. Her overall shape gave her a friendly look, paired with a bright, white hooded t-shirt, with the purple symbol of the Deltarune over her chest, and a pair of brown shorts. She wore a pair of bright red boots and gloves, that Asriel gifted to her.

Once they arrived at the True Lab, they rushed to the emergency room, where Asgore had something that perhaps could bring Asriel back. He was experimenting with artificial Determination, a power only the human soul had, to resist death, and to keep living. He never conducted a single experiment, on any monster before, and now, it was time for him to test it. 

They laid Asriel on the bed in the middle of that room, similar to those you would see in an infirmary, with the only difference begin the dark green colors, and the absence of windows. Chara rolled up his sleeves, of that blue checkered shirt she bought for him, while Asgore prepared the DT shot. He then turned to Asriel, and punctured his arm, fitting the needle of the syringe inside of his arm as he began injecting the reddish goo.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Months passed. Asriel began recovering, feeling day by day, better than before. Toriel came to visit often, as she was alerted about the conditions of her child by Asgore. A day wouldn't pass without a Dreemurr checking on Asriel, cheering him up, bringing him flowers, or spending time together to read, or play games. Surely though, the Dreemurr that spent the most time with him was Chara.

At first, like the rest of her family, she never left Asriel. Every Dreemurr would hope he would wake up, that he'd recover, and get back with them. Grief, misery, and despair completely devoured their souls, when luckily, a week later, he woke up. The injections seemed to be working, and Asriel was getting better and better each day. Toriel visited less often, and Asgore came once in a while to check on him, aside from giving him his daily dose of DT.

The once-married couple knew that Chara was watching over their child. She almost never left that room Asriel got in the Lab, if it wasn't to go get something to eat. That small room was enough to store two beds, chairs, drawers and tables, brimming with all sorts of objects to keep him entertained, and his brain active. The room had a bathroom, equipped well enough for Chara to help Asriel do his things, since he still was too weak to walk on his own.

They'd often play Videogames together, design, and complete challenging puzzles; Asriel was just as smart, and his intuition was excellent. They read stories together, they drew and they ate together. Blood did not bond them, but true love did. They felt like siblings, as if Asriel and Chara were the same person, on two different bodies. Sure, they had their arguments, they had their disputes, but at the end of the day, there was no one else they loved more than them. 

When Asriel was getting close to walk on his own, he began to feel something inside of him. It was right on the day he was allowed to take a walk outside the Lab. That day, he was having an intense match with Chara on Smash Bros, as both fought with Mii Sanses against all sorts of players. They were a good team, but they were terrible fighters.

"Damn, Ness won't have it easy the next time we meet him. We've got to whoop his sorry butt, right Asriel?" 

Chara asked Asriel, as her refined vocabulary vanished in that moment when she got kicked out of that platform.   
But Asriel didn't respond.

"Asriel? Brother?"

She turned towards him and laid the controller over the chest of drawers near her chair; She was sitting next to his bed, with him tucked in the covers.   
Asriel's eyes were narrowed, and he had a frown on his face. 

"Chara... Can... Can you give me a hug?" 

He asked, suddenly turning towards her, and softening his expression as he forced a smile. Tears began rolling over his cheeks, as he sobbed.  
Chara couldn't help but feel worried, blinking a few times before she just leaned on him, and embraced him in a tight hug. 

"Asriel? What's the matter? What's wrong, tell me"

She asked, as she got no response from him. She felt something drop over her chest, as Asriel pressed his cheek on her breast, as if he was trying to hear her heartbeat. 

"Asriel? Please, say something!"

She began to panic, since he wasn't the silent type at all, and her hug became gradually tighter. she clenched him to her chest, as she began to cry with him too. 

"ASRIEL! TALK TO ME!"

She began shouting, as she looked down to Asriel, and suddenly dropped silent. He was melting. His eyes began to lose any shape, his cheeks started to fuse with her breasts, his torso, his arms... Everything was falling apart. It not only seemed to melt him, but her as well. In fact, everything that connected with her began to spread, melting her too. She felt an incredibly strong burn, as if someone was scorching her alive. The sensation of her nerves, of her skin, of her muscles crumbling and melting with his own body, was completely killing her. 

"Ch...Chara... Don't leave... Don't leave..."

Asriel cried out.  
Chara stopped caring about her own pain, about how terrifying it was seeing her brother dying in front of her, or how whatever was making him melt, began to take her too. She just curled on him, and clenched on him as hard as she could, her cheek resting on top of his head as she began to sing to him. She sang a soothing lullaby, that Asriel taught her when they were little, when Toriel wanted to put him to sleep. 

"I love you brother."  
"I...looo...loove you too..."

They told each other, in these last moments of their life, embracing each other in spite of their fate. They didn't care if they wouldn't make it. All they cared about, was having each other, for one last time, forever.   
.  
.  
.  
It was around 7 o'clock when Asgore and Toriel were walking towards Asriel's room. Toriel held a freshly baked pie, and both seemed to be excited to see their son. They turned the corner, and froze when they spotted, in front of their children's room, someone else. Now, Chara and Asriel were truly united.


End file.
